Życie w Swanage
by CocoSlash
Summary: Harry Potter rozpoczyna pracę w szkole podstawowej w Swanage. W jego życiu następuje przełom. SNARRY


autor: cocoslash  
beta: sandwich (błędy moje)  
ostrzeżenia: niemagiczne au, przekleństwa  
a/n: tekst z Summer Battle na forum snarry - z pozdrowieniami dla wszystkich związanych z akcją!

* * *

**Życie w Swanage**

* * *

PROLOG

„_Będziesz niesamowitym nauczycielem, Harry. Kimś, na kim uczniowie będą mogli polegać. Nie daj się rodzicom, rób swoje, a… — Minerwa McGonagall uśmiechnęła się — kiedyś to do ciebie przyjdzie młody człowiek z dyplomem uczelni wyższej, a ty poczujesz, że twoja praca ma sens."_

Harry Potter, dwudziestoośmioletni nauczyciel angielskiego był pewien, że zapamięta słowa wychowawczyni z liceum do końca swoich dni. W chwili gdy ta na pozór surowa kobieta pierwszy raz w życiu nie nazwała go „panem Potterem" i promieniała dumą, wiedział, że zrobi wszystko, aby stać się dobrym pedagogiem.

Niestety, rzeczywistość okazała się być początkowo dość brutalna.

Po obronie pracy magisterskiej przez rok nie mógł znaleźć etatu w zawodzie i był zmuszony usiąść za kasą w Tesco, ku uciesze jego szkolnego rywala Draco Malfoya, który nagle postanowił robić zakupy w hipermarkecie zamiast w wykwintnych delikatesach. Zawsze, kiedy obsługiwał tego blond gnojka, miał ochotę wsadzić mu złotą kartę płatniczą w cztery litery i wykrzyczeć, że nie każdy po szkole może zasiąść w zarządzie korporacji swojego tatusia. Rozpamiętywał też kontuzje więzadeł, której nabawił się w wieku czternastu lat. Może gdyby nie barbarzyński faul Marcusa Flinta, biegałby teraz po najlepszych stadionach w Anglii i zarabiał tygodniowo więcej, niż przez rok „pikania" towarów.

Wybawieniem miała się okazać umowa na półroczne zastępstwo w owianym złą sławą publicznym gimnazjum. Trudna młodzież okazała się jednak zbyt oporna i Harry po raz kolejny stanął twarzą w twarz z realiami – nigdy nie będzie Michelle Pfeiffer z „Młodych gniewnych".

I kiedy był bliski udania się z podkulonym ogonem do swojego ojca chrzestnego, Syriusza Blacka, aby prosić go o posadę w barze dla motocyklistów, jego oczom ukazało się ogłoszenie na stronie Ministerstwa Edukacji:

„Szkoła podstawowa w Swanage poszukuje nauczyciela języka angielskiego (…)"

W życiu Harry'ego Pottera nastąpił przełom.

1.

Minęło pięć tygodni, odkąd Harry zaczął nauczać w szkole im. Karola Dickensa.

Początkowo żałował, że oprócz starszego księdza był jedynym męskim członkiem kadry, ale szybko przekonał się, że bycie „rodzynkiem" miało swoje plusy – jak, chociażby, domowe ciasto, którym co piątek dzieliła się z nim pani Jones, nauczycielka przedmiotów ścisłych.

— Wczoraj upiekłam placek z jagodami. Oczywiście mąż z synem zjedli połowę, gdy był jeszcze ciepły, ale udało mi się coś schować przed tymi wstrętnymi łasuchami.

Uśmiechnął się uprzejmie. Linda Jones przypominała mu Molly Weasley. Poczciwa i przyjazna kobieta w średnim wieku. Bardzo kochająca swoją rodzinę pomimo częstego narzekania na ich zachowanie. Jednakże wydawała się być również dość konserwatywna i miał wątpliwości, czy tak samo jak mama Rona przytuliłaby go, gdyby dowiedziała się o jego homoseksualizmie.

— Chodź, chodź, Harry — machnęła ręką — musisz coś zjeść przed dzisiejszą wywiadówką. Twoja pierwsza w roli wychowawcy, prawda?

Gdy dyrektorka Hughes oznajmiła mu, że przejmie wychowawstwo swojej poprzedniczki, ucieszył się. W końcu spełniało się jego marzenie! Nawet jeżeli tylko te, które z konieczności zastąpiło puchar Ligii Mistrzów.

Ale teraz, gdy do zebrania została niecała godzina, zaczął się poważnie denerwować.

_Nie daj się rodzicom, nie daj się rodzicom…_

— Harry?

Ocknął się.

— Przepraszam, myślę, że pójdę przygotować klasę.

— Przygotować? A co ty chcesz tam robić? — zdziwiła się Linda. — Czerwony dywan wyłożyć? Harry, prawdą jest, że każdy opiekun pragnie usłyszeć, że jego dziecko radzi sobie dobrze. A jeśli tak ewidentnie nie jest, to, że jest bardzo zdolne — przerwała, podkreślając sarkazm — ale leniwe.

Wykrzywił usta w wymuszonym uśmiechu. Nie chciał być takim nauczycielem.

— Chwal na forum, a jak masz do jakiegoś ucznia krytyczne uwagi, przekaż je na osobności — odezwała się szkolna plastyczka, która słynęła z ekscentrycznego stylu i kręconych rudych włosów .

Wspominając Sybilę Trelawney, stwierdził, że nauczycielki sztuki już tak muszą mieć.

— Dziękuję paniom za rady — odpowiedział dyplomatycznie.

— Paniom, paniom — podniosła ton Linda, rozkładając placek na talerzyki. — Harry, jesteśmy kolegami z pracy!

— Właśnie. Rozumiem, że ciężko ci mówić Lindzie na „ty" — zaczęła ironicznie Anna, wkładając płomienny kosmyk za lewe ucho — ale ja przecież ledwo przekroczyłam czterdziestkę.

Ciasto zostało brutalnie potraktowane.

— Co to miało znaczyć, Anno?!

Reszta kadry udawała, że skupia się na przeglądanych papierach. Anna i Linda wiecznie się przekomarzały i najlepszym wyjściem było nie wtrącać

się. Nawet ciasto z jagodami nie było warte wejścia na linię ognia, dlatego Harry wyszedł z pokoju nauczycielskiego w angielskim stylu.

Prychnął, rozbawiony, gdy zauważył stojącą przy kantorku Carmen. Był pewien, że kobieta znowu plotkowała na jakiś gorący temat.

— Dla pana piąteczka, profesorze? — zapytała Edith, która wydawała klucze od sal.

Pokręcił głową. Już przestał prosić panie sprzątaczki, aby nie zwracały się do niego per stopień naukowy, którego w żadnym wypadku nie posiadał.

— Tak, dziękuję. — Wziął klucz.

— Pierwsze zebranie w tym roku — westchnęła Carmen. — Pani dyrektor chce, aby wszystko lśniło, ale człowiek ma tylko dwie ręce.

Zdążył się już zorientować, że Carmen uwielbiała nie tylko gawędzić, ale także… narzekać.

— Wszystko wygląda doskonale. — Rozejrzał się i dodał: — Zresztą jak zwykle.

— Czaruś — mruknęła w stronę koleżanki Carmen.

Harry udał, że tego nie usłyszał i skinął na pożegnanie.

— Niech się pan nie denerwuje, profesorze — powiedziała mu na dowidzenia Edith. — Rodzicie nie zjedzą pana żywcem.

Ale gdy odszedł kawałek dalej, usłyszał, jak cicho dodała:

— A przynajmniej nie powinni.

I dużo głośniejszy chichot.

Przewrócił oczami i otworzył drzwi klasy, którą wkrótce mieli wypełnić nie uczniowie, a ich opiekunowie.

=o=o=o=

Ostatni raz przyjrzał się liście piątoklasistów, którzy pod jego wychowawstwem tworzyli „Piątą A".

Siódemka wiecznie kłócących się dziewcząt i jedenastka lubujących się w przepychankach chłopców. Jedni bardziej zdolni od drugich. Grzeczni i urwisy. Córka rybaka i syn lekarki.

Niechętnie musiał przyznać, że po miesiącu pracy z nimi miał już swoich faworytów. Liczył jednak, że nikt nie czuł się przez niego gorzej traktowany. Przez lata własnego doświadczenia w szkolnej ławce, wiedział, że nie ma nic gorszego od niesprawiedliwego nauczyciela.

Wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie szkolnego laboratorium (które według wielu pachniało siarką, ze względu na szatańskie pochodzenie nauczyciela chemii), szalek Petriego i men…

„_Menzurka to nazwa potoczna, panie Potter. W mojej klasie nie obowiązuje podwórkowe słownictwo dla półgłówków goniących za piłką, czy też… och, tych co mogą tylko bezmyślnie na tych imbecyli popatrzyć, bo sami… kopać nie mogą."_

…cylindrów miarowych

Szmer dochodzący zza drzwi stawał się coraz głośniejszy, co w żadnym wypadku nie koiło jego nerwów.

Wdech. Wydech. Wstał z krzesła.

Zegar przywieszony na ścianie oznajmiał, że za cztery minuty zebranie powinno się oficjalnie rozpocząć. Wyciągnął komórkę z kieszeni, aby upewnić się, czy na pewno ją wyłączył.

Rozejrzał się po sali.

Tak jak reszcie budynku, tutaj także przydałby się remont. Białe ściany do połowy pokrywała żółta farba olejna, a podłogę – imitujące drewno linoleum, które lata świetności już dawno miało za sobą. Na tablicy korkowej przypięte były prace plastyczne uczniów oraz zdjęcie patrona szkoły.

_Najważniejsze, że jest czysto, nie?_ Z tą myślą sięgnął do klamki, ale podsłuchawszy zirytowany kobiecy głos, nie nacisnął jej.

— Już siedemnasta, reszta rodziców weszła do swoich klas, gdzie ten Potter?

_Cholera._

— Pan Potter jest bardzo miły, daj spokój.

_Dziękuję._

— No właśnie, chyba za miły. Moja Sandra — _Sandra Powell?_ — ciągle nadaje „pan Potter to, pan Potter tamto"…

— Dlatego cieszę się, że mam tylko synów — ktoś wtrącił.

— Czterech synów, hmm? Duże prawdopodobieństwo, że się jeszcze zdziwisz…

Nie chcąc usłyszeć riposty, bez dalszych ceregieli otworzył drzwi z głośnym „Dzień dobry, państwu! Zapraszam!".

Niektórzy zebrani podskoczyli, a dwie kobiety wręcz złapały się za klatki piersiowe, ale to bardzo znajomy mężczyzna stojący z kpiną wypisana na twarzy sprawił, że Harry oniemiał.

_Przecież… przecież to niemożliwe!_

2.

— No… no dobrze… W takim razie, jak już wszyscy jesteśmy, eee, to znaczy. — Nieoczekiwana obecność Snape'a powodowała, że poczuł się jak przebity balonik. Cała pewność siebie uszła z niego zgodnie z prawami fizyki. — Zaraz sprawdzę, czy rzeczywiście „wszyscy", heh… yym… tak. — Poruszając się nerwowo, podniósł dziennik z biurka.

_Co ON tu robi? Przecież nie mam w klasie żadnego Snape'a! Chyba, że nie dał dziecku swojego nazwiska. Tak, wcale bym się nie zdziwił. A może coś mi się przewidziało i wcale go tu nie…_

Nic z tego.

— Panie Potter, czy coś nie tak? — zapytała pani Steward, mama Daniela, którą miał już przyjemność poznać.

Upokorzony, zarumienił się. Schował się za dziennik i odczytał pierwsze nazwisko z listy:

— Brooks Eileen? — Odrobinę odetchnął, gdyż nie zająknął się.

— Tutaj.

Niemożliwe! Spojrzał na Snape'a w niedowierzaniu. Przecież Eileen była taka… ładna. I raczej miła.

— Severus Snape — Mężczyzna przedstawił się Harry'emu z wrednym uśmieszkiem przyklejonym do twarzy. — Eileen jest córką mojej siostry, w której to imieniu przyszedłem na to… bardzo ważne spotkanie. Czy to problem, panie… Potter?

Kilku rodziców zakryło ręką usta, ukrywając rozbawienie.

— Co? To znaczy, nie! Oczywiście, że nie… Ważne, że ktoś od Eileen się pojawił, skoro p-pańska siostra n-nie mogła. — Pięknie. To by było na tyle, jeżeli chodzi o perfekcyjną dykcję. Profesor od emisji głosu nie byłaby z niego dumna.

— Och, kamień spadł mi z serca.

Harry zatrząsł się wściekle. Snape perfidnie podważał jego autorytet! Jako nauczyciel nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Zamknął na chwilę oczy, ignorując zdziwione miny zgromadzonych i wyczytał kolejną uczennicę z listy:

— Erikson Patricia?

Zanim pani Erikson zdążyła zgłosić obecność, w klasie rozbrzmiał kultowy utwór The White Stripes.

_Co do jasnej… przecież wyłączyłem telefon!_

Desperacko wyciągnął komórkę z kieszeni. Wytrzeszczył oczy.

**Połączenie przychodzące od Severus Snape.**

Z trzęsącymi się dłońmi nacisnął przycisk czerwonej słuchawki, ale telefon nie przestał dzwonić. Wręcz przeciwnie – robił to coraz głośniej.

Snape zaczął się diabolicznie śmiać. Nie wiedzieć czemu brzmiał jak Baal z gry „Diablo II", w którą Harry kiedyś namiętnie grywał… Dziwne.

— Dlaczego mi to robisz?! — krzyknął z bezsilności. — Czego znowu ode mnie chcesz?!

Śmiech Snape'a stawał się coraz głośniejszy, ale dochodząca z komórki piosenka „Seven nations army" zagłuszyła wszystko, a obraz zaczął się rozmywać…

Obudził go telefon.

Przeklął i owinął się pościelą niczym burrito. Nie miał ochoty opuszczać łóżka.

_Już nigdy!_

Skrzywił się na dramatyczny wydźwięk myśli, ale po tak fatalnym poprzednim dniu miał do nich prawo. Czuł się źle. Był niewyspany. Bardzo chciał, żeby to po prostu był kac po piątkowej imprezie, ale niestety, nie tym razem. Zakrył twarz dłońmi. Miał ochotę zniknąć z powierzchni ziemi tak ekspresowo jak meksykańskie danie z talerza Rona, które teraz przypominał.

Nie przestawał użalać się nad sobą, dopóki po krótkiej ciszy nie usłyszał sygnału wiadomości tekstowej. Był pewien, że to Hermiona próbowała się z nim skontaktować. Westchnął. Ktokolwiek próbował zignorować Hermionę Granger zawsze tego żałował, dlatego wstał, założył okulary i odczytał sms-a:

**Miałeś do mnie zadzwonić. Chyba nie chcesz, żebym się zamartwiała? H.**

— Oczywiście, że nie — wymamrotał. — W moim starannie wykopanym dołku nie ma już miejsca.

Przewrócił oczami – jego zachowanie było coraz bardziej żenujące. Wybrał opcję odpowiedzi:

**Daj mi pół godziny.**

Miał nadzieję, że prysznic i rozmowa z przyjaciółką postawią go na nogi.

=o=o=o=

— Oj, daj już spokój — Hermiona pocieszał go cierpliwie. — Na pewno nie poszło ci aż tak źle, nawet jeżeli na początku byłeś trochę niepewny.

— Trochę? Przez tego… — _gnojka Snape'a, który ponownie postanowił zatruć mi życie_ — faceta jąkałem się jak… jak Neville na chemii! — _Nie ma co, idealnie porównanie._

— Harry — Hermiona nie starała się ukryć rozbawienia — opisujesz go, jakby był, no nie wiem, co najmniej Snape'em — palnęła.

Zachłysnął się. _Bo jest!_

— Słuchaj, nie przejmuj się, zawsze się znajdzie ktoś, kto będzie miał problem. Ważne, że przekazałeś to, co chciałeś.

— Niby tak, ale…

— Żadne ale — przerwała mu. — Poradziłeś sobie. Zaproponowałeś wycieczkę do Brighton i co? Rodzicie zgodzili się.

— Jeśli szkoła pokryje część kosztów… — wymamrotał.

— Harry!

— Dobrze, dobrze. — Wstał z kanapy i podszedł do okna, w które uderzały krople deszczu. Pogoda idealnie pasowała do jego nastroju. Westchnął. — Może przesadzam.

— Zdecydowanie przesadzasz — powiedziała twardo. — I Ron właśnie kiwa mi głową, że również tak uważa i cię pozdrawia.

Harry w końcu się uśmiechnął. Koniecznie powinien odwiedzić przyjaciół. Tęsknił za nimi.

— Muszę kończyć, zaraz jedziemy do Nory na obiad i — konspiracyjnie ściszyła głos — uwierz mi, dziś wieczorem to ja będę miała powody do narzekania.

— Molly nie przestaje naciskać na ślub i dzieci? — zapytał ze szczerym współczuciem w głosie.

— Teraz to już nie są tylko sugestie, to atak frontalny. Ostatnio nawet Artur przeprosił mnie za jej zachowanie.

Zaśmiał się.

— Ja się tu dwoiłam i troiłam, żeby poprawić ci humor, a wystarczyło wspomnieć o mojej „oficjalnie nie jestem twoją teściową, kochaniutka" — prychnęła. — Takiego właśnie mam przyjaciela.

— Też cię kocham — powiedział i był pewien, że Hermiona pokręciła głową, próbując ukryć rozbawienie. To był jej odruch, nawet jeżeli Harry nie mógł go zobaczyć przez telefon.

— Do zobaczenia, Harry.

— Pa — zakończył rozmowę.

Hermiona miała rację – tylko na początku zebrania zachowywał się idiotycznie, później wziął się w garść. No i nic tak strasznego, jak w jego nocnym koszmarze się nie wydarzyło – po sprawdzeniu obecności, Snape przestał się odzywać i Harry się ogarnął.

Snape.

Tłustowłosy nietoperz. Wredny nauczyciel chemii z liceum. Wychowawca równoległej klasy, do której chodził Malfoy.

Harry był pewien, że wraz z opuszczeniem murów szkoły nie będzie miał z nim więcej do czynienia. A jednak.

Życie nie przestawało stroić sobie z niego żartów.

Spojrzał na ulicę. Stara sąsiadka w wielkim płaszczu przeciwdeszczowym wyprowadzała kota na smyczy. Biedne zwierze przypominało teraz chodzący mop. Zaśmiał się to była scena jak z Monty Pythona.

_Zawsze patrz na jasną stronę życia, co?_, pomyślał.

Ciągle spoglądając przez okno, postanowił przyjrzeć się Eileen Brooks. Może nie powiedziałby, że dziewczyna była źle traktowana w domu, ale wiedział, że dzieci potrafią zachowywać pozory. Sam był w tym doświadczony.

Zalała go fala wspomnień wychudzonego chłopca, nie rozumiejącego w czym jest gorszy od swojego kuzyna. Chłopca, który chodził przebierać się do łazienki, wstydząc się za dużych, zużytych majtek i dziurawych skarpet. Chłopca, który specjalnie wywracał się na schodach przed bilansem zdrowotnym, by mieć usprawiedliwienie dla siniaków od mocnego chwytu Vernona – jego wujka.

Wiedział, że nie ponosi za to winy, ale nawet po tylu latach wstydził się wspomnień tego, co robił, aby nikt nie dowiedział się o chłopcu śpiącym w zakurzonej komórce pod schodami.

Nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby taki „chłopiec" był w jego klasie, a on nie zrobiłby nic, aby mu pomóc.

A Eileen miała Snape'a za wujka. To zupełnie wystarczało, żeby dmuchać na zimne.

3.

Mycie zębów było dla Eileen znienawidzoną czynnością.

Szurszurszur. Piana w ustach. Splunięcie. I tak w kółko przez minimum dwie minuty. Nawet pasta o smaku coli nie pomagała.

Odkręciła kurek, nabrała ciepłej wody na dłoń i wypłukała zęby. Odłożyła szczoteczkę do kubka, przemyła twarz i przyjrzała się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze.

Burza brązowych loków wyglądała teraz jak ptasie gniazdo, a to oznaczało bolesne rozczesywanie. Babcia znowu będzie na nią zła, że się kręciła w nocy, ale przecież nikt nie kontroluje tego, co robi przez sen. Zamrugała, na bladej skórze dostrzegła jakiś dziwny czerwony punkcik.

— Eileen, ubieraj się i chodź na śniadanie, bo spóźnisz się do szkoły! — usłyszała wołanie dochodzące z parteru.

— Będę za pięć minut, babciu! — odkrzyknęła, marszcząc czoło.

— Masz dwie!

Pokręciła głową i wyszła z łazienki.

=o=o=o=

Śniadanie utwierdziło Eileen w przekonaniu, że poranne czynności nie należały do najprzyjemniejszych. No, może nie sam posiłek, wszakże kanapka z masłem orzechowym była pyszna, ale jednoczesne rozczesywanie było już katorgą. Dokładnie taką, jak się spodziewała.

— Ała! — pisnęła upuszczając chleb z powrotem na talerz.

— Oj, młoda panno, teraz mi tu nie ałałuj, tylko jedz, bo się spóźnisz. — Została skarcona przez babcię, po której nosiła imię.

Siedziała tyłem, więc pozwoliła sobie na przewrócenie oczami. Co poniedziałek to samo – szalony pośpiech. Jej mama już od szóstej rano waliła w drzwi wujka Severusa, aby wyjeżdżał do hurtowni.

Gdy ostatnim pociągnięciem szczotki męczarnia została zakończona, odetchnęła i nie omieszkała podsumować czynności pod nosem:

— Nienawidzę swoich kłaków.

— Nie mów tak. — Jak na swoje lata Eileen Snape miała niesamowicie dobry słuch.

— Przepraszam. — Zarówno włosy jak i oczy w tym samym kolorze odziedziczyła po tacie. Och, i nos. Nieraz słyszała, że wygrała los na genetycznej loterii, choć sama nie rozumiała, co złego było w snape'owskim nosie. Był po prostu trochę większy i krzywy. — Ciekawe, czy tato też miewał kołtuny? Chociaż nie, on miał krótkie włosy…

Seniorka usiadła przy kuchennym stole naprzeciwko wnuczki.

— Kiedy spotkałam go pierwszy raz, miał dłuższe i pomyślałam wtedy, że Sarah znowu mi przyprowadziła jakiegoś fana kociej muzyki — powiedziała z nutą nostalgii.

Dziewczyna zachichotała.

— Kociej muzyki?

— Tego całego rocka… czy tam metalu, dla mnie jeden pies. — Machnęła ręką. — Nie do słuchania.

— I co? Nie był fanem rocka? — W pytaniu czaiło się wielkie zainteresowanie.

— Och, ależ oczywiście, że był. Myślisz, że babcia by się pomyliła? — prychnęła. — W kartonach na strychu na pewno znalazłoby się trochę płyt.

Eileen popiła kanapkę ciepłym mlekiem, wyraźnie zastanawiając się nad czymś.

— Babciu? — odezwała się w końcu.

— Tak?

— Dlaczego mama schowała wszystkie pamiątki po tacie?

— Każdy radzi sobie ze stratą inaczej, kochanie.

— Ale dlaczego chce zapomnieć? — zapytała z dawką wyrzutu. — Ja… ja nigdy nie chcę taty zapomnieć! Dziadka też nie!

Zmarszczki pogłębiły się wraz ze smutnym uśmiechem.

— Tu nie chodzi o zapomnienie, ale o przypominanie — odpowiedziała seniorka i wstała, by zapakować przygotowane drugie śniadanie do plastikowego pudełka.

Eileen spojrzała na nią pytająco. Nie rozumiała różnicy. Przecież bez przypominania w końcu można zapomnieć.

— Jesteś dobrym dzieckiem, Eileen. — Mętlik w młodej głowie narastał. — A teraz już wstawaj, bo naprawdę się spóźnisz.

Eileen westchnęła i wsadziła śniadaniówkę do tornistra. Czas pójść do szkoły.

Najstarsza domowniczka przeszła przez pokryty sosnową boazerią korytarz do przedsionka. Ściągnęła z wieszaka zamszowy płaszcz i spojrzała na wnuczkę, która wstała po zawiązaniu butów.

Eileen przyjęła jesienne okrycie, choć nie podobał się jej uśmieszek na twarzy babci. Wujek Severus potrafił wyglądać bardzo podobnie, jednakże nigdy w stosunku do niej.

— Masz na czole pryszcza.

— Co? — Zażenowana dziewczyna zakryła ręką czoło. Na tak perfidne stwierdzenie nie była przygotowana. — Wcale nie!

Babka się zaśmiała i lekko nachyliła.

— Myślę, że niedługo powinnaś się wybrać z mamą na zakupy — powiedziała z podejrzanym podtekstem w głosie.

— Przecież na zakupy chodzę z wujem Severusem… — To była cotygodniowa tradycja.

— Och, skarbie, nie sądzę, aby Severus zgodził się kupować z tobą biustonosz. Nawet tak zwaną zerówkę.

Elieen wściekle się zaczerwieniła i bez słowa pożegnania wyszła z domu, trzaskając drzwiami.

Ktokolwiek mówił, że wujek Severus bywał kąśliwy, najwyraźniej nie znał babci Eileen. Ilość siwych włosów była porównywalna z poziomem złośliwości.

=o=o=o=

Harry nie mógł przestać spoglądać na uczennicę siedzącą w czwartej ławce przy oknie.

Schludny bordowy sweter i dżinsy. Włosy w nieładzie, ale Harry był ostatnią osobą, która mogłaby oceniać kogoś po fryzurze.

Dziewczyna już dwa razy złapała jego wzrok i wyglądała na wyraźnie zmieszaną.

_Przepraszam, Eileen, doskonale wiem, że nikt nie wybiera rodziny._

— Daniel, nie odwracaj się — pogroził znad biurka. Mógł być zamyślony, ale to nie znaczyło, że nie zwracał uwagi na to, co się działo w klasie. — Praca pisemna jest samodzielna, chyba że chcesz, żebym otrzymany stopień podzielił przez dwa? — Dzisiejsze wypracowanie nie będzie oceniane przez niego tak jak wszystkie poprzednie. Przede wszystkim ze względu na formę, którą omówią dokładnie dopiero na późniejszych zajęciach…

Cały weekend spędził na rozmyślaniu i planowaniu swoich działań. Zdecydował, że najpierw porozmawia z Carmen. Kobieta była źródłem wszelakich informacji, nawet jeżeli większość z nich była plotkami. Ponad cztery lata temu miał miejsce tragiczny wypadek, w którym życie stracił ojciec i dziadek małej Eileen. Harry dowiedział się, że to właśnie wtedy Snape wrócił do Swanage, z którego ponoć uciekł w wieku nastoletnim.

„_W domu Snape'ów bywało różnie. Pamiętam, że Tobiasz lubił popić, ale moja matka zawsze mawiała, że każdy ciężko pracujący chłop ma do tego prawo. Severus podobno był arogancki i niewdzięczny. W sumie to nie dziwię się, że stary Snape, który harował na kutrze, potępiał takie zachowanie."_

Harry skrzywił się. Dopóki nie zamieszkał z Syriuszem w Brighton, gdzie dostał się do tamtejszej szkółki piłkarskiej, wiele razy słyszał od Vernona, że jest małym niewdzięcznikiem.

„_A więc po tym wypadku Snape, znaczy Severus Snape zamieszkał z matką, siostrą i siostrzenicą?"_

„_Tak. Powiem szczerze, że choć ludzie mają do niego różny stosunek, to raczej go szanują. Podobno miał dobrą posadę w szkole w Brighton. No ale prawdą jest, że pomimo iż w domu mieszkają dwie wdowy, sierota i stary kawaler… — Tutaj Carmen skrzywiła się w dziwny sposób. — To na finanse nie narzekają."_

Wraz z dzwonkiem na biurku zaczęły się pojawiać prace pod tytułem „Dzień z mojego życia". Opis i relacje z wydarzeń były przewidziane na drugi semestr, ale mała zmiana w planie zajęć nie powinna nikomu zaszkodzić. Można to było przecież potraktować jako swego rodzaju wprawkę…

Gdy ostatni uczeń wyszedł z klasy, Harry natychmiast zaczął kartkować wypracowania, szukając tego sygnowanego przez E. Brooks.

=o=o=o=

Severus przeżuwał leniwie kawałek pieczonego schabu. Dzisiejszy dzień, jak większość poniedziałków, był irytujący i męczący. Doprawdy, większego idioty niż właściciel hurtowni dermatologicznych kosmetyków dawno nie spotkał. A przecież w ostatni piątek uczestniczył w zebraniu z rodzicami – to mówiło samo za siebie.

— Odrobiłaś lekcje?

Wspólna kolacja bywała momentem, w którym Sarah wykonywała swoje rodzicielskie obowiązki. Ona oczywiście uważała, że jej codzienna ciężka praca zawodowa była wystarczająca.

— Nic nie mamy na jutro zadane. — Eileen otrzymała podejrzliwe spojrzenie. — Naprawdę. Dzisiaj na angielskim pisaliśmy wpracowanie o naszych dniach. Trochę dziwne, bo taki dział jest w drugiej połowie podręcznika.

Severus parsknął w szklankę parującego darjeelinga. Potter pewnie myślał, że otrzyma od jego siostrzenicy dowód dla opieki społecznej – mógł się spodziewać takich domysłów po swoim byłym uczniu.

— Czyżbyś nie polubił nowego wychowawcy? — wywnioskowała z zachowania brata Sarah. — Nic na ten temat nie wspominałeś.

— Bo nie było o czym mówić.

— A może jednak? — dopytywała.

— Skoro interesują cię nudne szczegóły i głupie pytania niby dorosłych ludzi, to następnym razem może w końcu sama wybierzesz się na zebranie córki? — Zamoczył kawałek mięsa w żurawinowym sosie.

— Kto inny lepiej zrozumie nauczycielski bełkot niż były „profesor" z wielkiego miasta? — Sarah wyszczerzyła się nieszczerze.

Severus posłał jej zirytowane spojrzenie.

Eileen skuliła się, nie lubiła gdy jej mama i wujek dogadywali sobie. W powietrzu unosiła się wtedy ciężka atmosfera. Nie dało się spokojnie oddychać. Na szczęście babcia postanowiła zainterweniować:

— Severusie, podaj starej matce sałatki ziemniaczanej, żeby nie musiała się zbytnio rozciągać…

Reszta posiłku przebiegła w spokoju.

4.

Wybranie się na zakupy, kiedy w lodówce leżą jedynie wyschnięte plastry żółtego sera i resztki chińszczyzny, jest całkowicie zrozumiałe. Trudniej jednak pojąć, dlaczego ktoś, mając blisko mieszkania dobrze zaopatrzony i tani sklep spożywczy, decyduje się wsiąść w autobus, aby dotrzeć do zatłoczonego supermarketu…

Harry czaił się za murem budynku The Co-operative Food i bacznie obserwował parking. Z każdym podejrzliwym spojrzeniem przechodniów wmawiał sobie, że robi to w dobrej wierze, ale tak naprawdę wiedział, że popada w obsesję. Było to przecież niedorzeczne — nie miał żadnych przesłanek, by wierzyć, że Eileen była w jakiś sposób nękana, a jednak brnął w swoim śledztwie.

W pobliskim kościele zabiły dzwony, a dwie minuty później pod sklepem zaparkowało granatowe BMW.

Zjeżył się, przeczuwając do kogo mógł należeć tak gangsterski samochód. Dodatkowo z wypracowania Eileen wynikało, że właśnie teraz powinna zjawić się w towarzystwie Snape'a – _wujka Severusa_.

I tak się stało.

Z szalenie bijącym sercem schował się przed przyjezdnymi. Nerwowo uśmiechnął się do chłopca idącego chodnikiem obok, na co ten ścisnął trzymaną deskorolkę i uciekł czym prędzej.

_Pięknie, nawet dziecko bierze mnie za jakiegoś śliskiego typa._

Było wielce prawdopodobne, że czarny płaszcz z wysoko postawionym kołnierzem miał z tym coś wspólnego.

Wziął głęboki oddech i na wydechu wyjrzał zza narożnika.

Automatyczne drzwi rozsunęły się przed wysokim mężczyzną oraz dużo niższą dziewczyną.

_Czas na zakupy._

=o=o=o=

Severus wziął kokosowe musli z półki i obejrzał się za siebie, mając pewne podejrzenie.

— Wujku!

Wyrwany z zamyślenia, spojrzał na siostrzenicę.

— Słucham?

— No właśnie mnie nie słuchasz. — Wydęła usta.

Severus uśmiechnął się.

— Jeżeli przyznam ci rację, to obalę twoją teorię, hmm?

Eileen westchnęła, nie potrafiła się długo dąsać.

— Musimy jeszcze kupić pół kilo schabu… — zacięła się podczas odczytywania listy zakupów. Doprawdy, jej mama powinna spojrzeć na swoje pismo, zanim znowu zacznie narzekać na wypisane przez doktorów recepty. — I jeszcze… ćwiartka kurczaka? I… jakaś dobra szynka na obkład. — Spojrzała znad kartki, ale znowu była ignorowana. Chrząknęła.

— Wiesz co? Stań w kolejce po mięso, dobrze? Zaraz do ciebie przyjdę.

— No dobrze.

=o=o=o=

„Straszny Snape" pchał wózek i wkładał do niego produkty z wyczytywanej przez siostrzenicę listy – scenariusz jak z filmu familijnego. Z drugiej strony znajdowali się w miejscu publicznym… To wciąż mógł być dramat.

Nie myśląc, Harry wrzucił do koszyka saszetkę z karmą dla kotów, na którą patrzył od kilkunastu sekund i ruszył przed siebie, aby zaraz stanąć osłupiały.

Wściekle wyglądający Snape spoglądał na niego spode łba

_Zabije mnie. Rozjedzie metalowym wózkiem. Znokautuje pięciokilowym proszkiem do prania._

Makabryczne scenariusze przewijały mu się w głowie, do momentu aż mężczyzna podszedł do niego.

— Potter.

— Um. — Patrząc na cienką kurtkę Snape'a, zrobiło mu się gorąco. Na zimowy płaszcz było jeszcze zdecydowanie zbyt wcześnie. — Dzień dobry. — Przywdział minę pokerzysty.

Snape nie wyglądał na udobruchanego. Nic dziwnego – nawet woźny Hagrid potrafił rozszyfrować jego strategię podczas partyjki w kantorku.

— Zapewne możesz mi powiedzieć, co tutaj robisz? — zapytał Snape bez ogródek.

— Zakupy? — uniósł trzymany koszyk.

Irytacja Snape'a rosła.

— Nie wiem, co sobie ubzdurałeś, ale mogę cię zapewnić, Potter, że Eileen ma zapewnioną dobrą opiekę i niczego jej nie brakuje.

— Ja… nie… — wydukał Harry, przerażony faktem, że został przejrzany na wylot.

— Przypomnij mi, Potter, choć jedną rzecz, jaką uczyniłem te kilka lat temu, usprawiedliwiającą cały ten cyrk — wysyczał Snape.

Od razu przypomniał sobie obelgi, którymi karmił go zły nauczyciel chemii, ale nic poza tym. Chociaż…

— Skonfiskowałeś ropuchę Neville'a i powiedziałeś, że zalejesz ją formaliną! Był kłębkiem nerwów przez cały dzień!

Snape patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem, wyraźnie próbując sobie przypomnieć tamto wydarzenie.

— Idiota przyniósł zwierzę do szkoły, które, jak się później okazało, chcieliście wrzucić Malfoyowi do szafki.

Harry chciał już wtórować, że był to pomysł Deana i Seamusa, ale jeżeli Snape mu nie uwierzył wtedy, to tym bardziej nie zrobi tego w zaistniałej sytuacji. Harry wiedział, że przesadził, snując niesprawiedliwe insynuacje. Po raz kolejny jego paranoje wyprowadziły go na manowce.

— Dobrze, przepraszam. — Bezradnie podrapał się po karku.

— Więc przyznajesz, że nie przyszedłeś tu po… waciki kosmetyczne i karmę dla kotów, tylko po to, żeby szpiegować? — Snape użył nauczycielskiego tonu…

— To nie do końca tak… — …a Harry zaczął się tłumaczyć jak „uczniak". Prawie trzydziestoletni.

— Mogę Cię zapewnić, Potter, że chomik Eileen odszedł z tego świata w sposób naturalny, a jego ciało nie jest wyeksponowane na półce z trofeami, tylko zostało zakopane w ogrodzie. Żegnam.

Usta Harry'ego otworzyły się, by jedynie bezdźwięcznie zamknąć.

Snape obrócił się z impetem i odszedł pewnym siebie krokiem, który Harry pamiętał z czasów liceum. We wspomnieniach jednak zawsze powiewał za nim czarny fartuch laboratoryjny (robiony ponoć na specjalne zamówienie) i bez niego mężczyzna wydawał się jakoś bardziej zwyczajny.

5.

Wraz z początkiem grudnia w szkole zapanował przedświąteczny nastrój. Niektóre z szyb były opryskane sztucznym śniegiem, a gabloty i korkowe tablice opanowały łańcuchy z krepy i papierowe aniołki.

W pokoju nauczycielskim stała sztuczna choinka z zawieszonymi słodkościami. Dziwnym trafem liczba cukrowych lasek zmniejszała się z każdym dniem. Jesienią i zimą Harry nie liczył kalorii.

— Nie uważasz, że wizyty domowe są już trochę przestarzałe i niepotrzebne? — zapytała Linda, zalewając kubki wrzątkiem. Wtorkowa kawa po pierwszej lekcji stała się ich normą, jako jedyni mieli w tym czasie „okienko". — To znaczy, już żadna inna szkoła w Swanage tego nie praktykuje, tylko nasza pani dyrektor wciąż się upiera, że to ważne i że to tradycja naszej szkoły…

— Na razie ciężko mi oceniać sens tych wizyt, choć rzeczywiście raczej się już tego nie praktykuje.

— No tak… A kiedy zaczynasz swój maraton?

— W zasadzie to od dzisiaj.

Poklepała go współczująco po ramieniu.

— Ja od jutra. Na pierwszy ogień trójka z tego samego bloku, jeżeli ktokolwiek otworzy mi drzwi.

Harry uniósł brwi.

— Patologia, ale nieważne. A ty od kogo zaczynasz?

— Alfabetycznie, więc Eileen Brooks, później Jendry, bo mieszka najbliżej — odpowiedział.

— W takim razie powodzenia.

Harry skinął głową w podziękowaniu, przekonany, że mu się przyda.

=o=o=o=

Swanage było portowym miasteczkiem, w którym większość okolic była do siebie podobna. Gdy podzielił się z Syriuszem radosną nowiną otrzymania pracy, ten zrobił kwaśną minę.

„_Swanage to wiocha, co ty tam będziesz robił?"_

I choć jego nowe miejsce zamieszkania oficjalnie nie było wsią, to w porównaniu do takiego Brighton rzeczywiście wypadało blado. Gdyby Harry podzielał imprezowy entuzjazm Syriusza, wtedy na pewno zanudziłby się tu na śmierć.

— To twój przystanek, chłopie.

— Dziękuję — odpowiedział kierowcy autobusu. — Do widzenia.

— Do widzenia.

Wysiadł z pojazdu i rozejrzał się. _Tak, Syriuszu, to kolejna nudna okolica._

Ceglane piętrowe szeregowce rozciągały się po obu stronach ulicy. Każde z domostw posiadało niewielki ogródek, który był jedynym polem do popisu, żeby się wyróżnić.

Dotarł pod numer 14. Betonowa ścieżka prowadząca pod drzwi przedzielała schludny trawnik. Według niego takie rozwiązanie było bardzo praktyczne, ale ciotka Petunia zapewne prychnęłaby pogardliwie na brak kwiatów i krzewów.

_Ciekawe, czy duch chomika straszy w nocy?_

Zaśmiał się. Teraz konfrontacja w markecie wydawała mu się absurdalnie zabawna. Po tamtym incydencie spotkał Snape'a jeszcze dwukrotnie i wymienił z nim grzecznościowe „dzień dobry" bez większego jadu.

_Oby teraz było podobnie._

Zadzwonił domofonem i po chwili przywitała go starsza kobieta. Od razu dostrzegł po kim Snape odziedziczył oczy. Nawet opadające ze starości powieki nie przeszkadzały w podziwianiu ciemnych jak smoła tęczówek.

— Pan Potter, jak mniemam?

— Tak, Harry Potter, jestem wychowawcą Eileen…

— Tak, tak. — Pani Snape machnęła ręką. — Wszystko wiem, zapraszam.

=o=o=o=

Apteka w centrum miasta była jedną z bardziej znanych w Swanage. Prowadzona od pokoleń przez rodzinę Prince'ów znajdowała się teraz w rękach Sarah Brooks, wnuczki ostatniego mężczyzny noszącego słynne w mieście nazwisko.

— Nie ma dzisiaj zbyt dużego ruchu, możesz już pojechać do domu. Rachel poradzi sobie sama przy kasie, ja później wszystko pozamykam — powiedział Severus, wklepując na laptopie dane z faktur, gdy jego siostra weszła na zaplecze.

— Nie, mam jeszcze recepty do uporządkowania…

Snape poprawił okulary do czytania.

— Zawsze masz coś do zrobienia.

— Odczep się, dobrze? — odgryzła się Sarah zmęczonym głosem.

Severus zamilkł, co było najlepszą ripostą.

— Tak, nie mam ochoty na żadne wizyty domowe, zadowolony? — nie wytrzymała.

— Mnie to obojętne, nie wiem tylko, czy twoja córka nie będzie zawiedziona — stwierdził i zanim wyszedł na papierosa, usłyszał:

— Moja córka wie, że pracuję.

=o=o=o=

W salonie, do którego Harry został zaproszony, spokojnie mógłby być kręcony sitcom w stylu lat 80.

Kamera pokazałaby kolejno meblościankę, staroświeckie kryształy i stół jadalny, żeby zatrzymać się na siedzącym na brązowej kanapie Harrym. Montażysta dołożyłby do przedstawionego obrazu entuzjastyczne oklaski publiczności.

Harry czuł ulgę, że to nie _wujek Severus_ go ugościł, nawet jeżeli jego masochistyczna część była odrobinę zawiedziona.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie sprawdzał pan poziomu kurzu na półkach, porządki w domu odbywają się w soboty. — Starsza kobieta niosła na tacy zastawę oraz pysznie wyglądający sernik. Harry odruchowo chciał wstać, ale otrzymawszy spojrzenie „chłopcze, poradzę sobie", powstrzymał się. W głowie rozbrzmiał mu charakterystyczny śmiech widowni ze „Świata według Bundych".

_Stop! Bądź poważny, głąbie!_

— Dziękuję, ale naprawdę nie trzeba było — powiedział, gdy postawiono przed nim napełnioną filiżankę wraz z kawałkiem ciasta.

— Nie chcemy przecież, żeby pan sobie odnotował w tym kajeciku, że nie został poczęstowany nawet herbatą — odpowiedziała pani Snape, siadając w fotelu.

Harry lekko się uśmiechnął, choć pewności, czy miał do czynienia z żartem, nie posiadał.

— Jak pan widzi, córki, to znaczy mamy Eileen, nie ma. Prowadzi aptekę, także do wieczora jest zajęta, ale proszę nie ufać pozorom. — Przeczesała siwe włosy. — Ja już od dawna siedzę na emeryturze, więc Eileen ma odpowiednia opiekę przez cały dzień.

— Rozumiem, rozumiem… — Harry wyciągnął z aktówki teczkę z papierami. — Tu, proszę, lista ocen cząstkowych. Większość stanowi jakieś pięćdziesiąt procent oceny semestralnej z danego przedmiotu, druga połowa to nota z egzaminu… — Podał wykaz stopni. — Żaden z nauczycieli nie ma zastrzeżeń do jej wyników, z mojej strony mogę powiedzieć, że Eileen radzi sobie dobrze, a w zasadzie bardzo dobrze…

— Nigdy nie miała problemów z nauką — rzekła pani Snape, wyraźnie dumna ze swojej wnuczki. — Choć chętnie dowiem się, co ma pan do powiedzenia na temat incydentu na zajęciach sportowych, po których w jej dzienniczku pojawiła się uwaga na pół strony.

— Z tego co mi wiadomo to jednorazowe zdarzenie… i prawdę mówiąc…

— Tak, dowiedziałam się, że ten chłopak jest bardzo niemiły i sobie zasłużył.

— Ja tego nie powiedziałem. — Harry wykonał ręką gest milczenia.

Pani Snape uśmiechnęła się do filiżanki.

— Panie Potter, mam zawołać wnuczkę, czy jej obecność nie jest wymagana? Powiedziała, że będzie odrabiała lekcję, ale pewnie albo znowu gra w te swoje ludziki, albo podsłuchuje na schodach. — Zakryła usta dłonią. — Tego proszę nie odnotowywać w raporcie, dobrze?

Harry chrząknął wesoło.

— Pani Snape, ja tu tylko odnotuję udaną wizytę, zapewniam panią. Spotkania mają na celu indywidualne rozmowy o uczniach, co nie jest możliwe w czasie zebrań w szkole.

— Ach, zebrania. Na nie zawsze chodzi mój syn, bo córka naprawdę jest zajęta, proszę jej wybaczyć.

To był moment, w którym Harry nie za bardzo wiedział, co powiedzieć.

_Czy Snape poinformował rodzinę, że był moim nauczycielem? Jak o tym nie wspomnę, to będzie to trochę podejrzane…_

— To naprawdę dziwne uczucie prowadzić zebranie przed swoim byłym nauczycielem… — zaczął z udawaną nonszalancją.

Na starszej twarzy pojawiło się zaskoczenie.

— Och?

_Kurwa._ Zaczerwienił się, choć nie wiedział czemu.

Pani Snape wyglądała na rozbawioną.

— Severus nic mi nie wspominał, ale to rzeczywiście bardzo ciekawe.

Dokończył kawałek sernika, dopił herbatę i przerywając ciszę, powiedział:

— Dobrze, bardzo dziękuję za ugoszczenie, ale dzisiaj muszę jeszcze zajrzeć do domu Jendrych, rozumie pani…

Staruszka uśmiechnęła się perfidnie i Harry odkrył, że Snape otrzymał w genach nie tylko kolor oczu.

=o=o=o=

Był ostatni dzień nauki przed przerwą świąteczną i nic nie zapowiadało dramatycznych wydarzeń. Harry prowadził lekcję z „Czwartą B", która zachowywała się wyjątkowo spokojnie. Padający za oknem deszcz się nie liczył – w końcu mieszkał w Anglii.

Niestety do klasy wparowała Anna i Harry zrozumiał, że czarne chmury jednak coś przyniosły.

— Omdlenie na sali gimnastycznej!

Dzieciaki zaczęły wymieniać szepty i głośniejsze komentarze, podczas gdy do Harry'ego dotarło, że to jego klasa miała właśnie zajęcia sportowe.

— Kto? — zapytał.

— Młoda Brooks. Przenieśli ją do pokoju higienistki, ale nie wiem, czy już odzyskała przytomność. Podobno mocno uderzyła gło…

Oblany zimnym potem podszedł do sprzątaczki i chwycił ją za ramiona:

— Popilnuj ich, proszę, do końca lekcji. Niech… niech po prostu nie robią hałasu. — I wybiegł z klasy.

Popędził przez korytarz, mijając zaaferowaną Carmen. Drzwi od gabinetu higienistki były otwarte na oścież, zwolnił kroku. Wszedł do pomieszczenia, by odetchnąć na widok leżącej, ale przytomnej Eileen. Była nienaturalnie blada z krwistymi plamami rozchodzącymi się na policzkach, jednak oczy miała otwarte, a oddech równomierny.

— Panienka odzyskała przytomność, ale z tego co mi przekazano mocno uderzyła głową o parkiet… Na pewno będzie z tego guz, a czy nastąpiło wstrząśnienie mózgu, to już w szpitalu stwierdzą. Lada moment powinna przyjechać karetka — opowiedziała Harry'emu higienistka.

— Ale ja się już dobrze czuję… i chcę do domu. Mama albo wujek po mnie przyjedzie…

— Nie ruszaj się dziecko, a matka przyjedzie po ciebie do szpitala.

Harry odetchnął odrobinę.

— Dobrze, więc już rodzina została poinformowana.

— Proszę się nie denerwować, bo choć badania są koniecznie, to podejrzewam, że ma to związek z wiekiem dojrzewania, takie omdlenia to norma — surowy ton higienistki, sprawił, że Harry przestał się dziwić uczniom, że woleli jej unikać. Nie była jak Poppy Pomfrey, którą bardzo ciepło wspominał z czasów szkoły średniej.

Z korytarza dobiegło głośnie „pogotowie!" i „tędy panowie, tędy!". Eileen spięła się, a gdy zobaczyła dwójkę rosłych i brodatych ratowników medycznych, była już całkiem przerażona.

— I co, mała pacjentka gotowa na podróż? — zapytał jeden z mężczyzn donośnym barytonem.

— Jak widzicie panowie, dziewczynka się ocknęła, ale na badania…

— Już wszystko, proszę pani higienistki, wiemy. Miła pani sprzątaczka powiedziała nam po drodze. — Podglądająca z korytarza Carmen zaróżowiła się. — Dobra, Karol, przeniesiemy dziewczynę na nosze…

Eileen spojrzała na Harry'ego błagalnie i ten nie mógł inaczej postąpić, jak wsiąść z nią do karetki.

W końcu był wychowawcą.

=o=o=o=

W ambulansie Eileen otrzymała jedynie zastrzyk wzmacniający i przez całą drogę, która trwała niecałe dziesięć minut, ratownicy żartowali z nią, dopóki na jej twarzy nie pojawił się uśmiech.

Harry obserwował w szczególności Karola, który mówił ze wschodnim akcentem. Stwierdził, że albo nie ma poczucia przyzwoitości (jak można w takiej sytuacji ślinić się na zarośniętą żuchwę?), albo ponad półroczny brak romantycznych relacji dawał mu się we znaki. Znalazł w Swanage stałą pracę, ale w życiu nie tylko o to chodziło. Medyk Karol niestety nosił na palcu obrączkę, więc nawet nie próbował wysyłać mu sygnałów, licząc na łut szczęścia.

W szpitalu pielęgniarki przejęły pacjentkę, a Harry, z racji tego, że nie był spokrewniony, mógł jedynie czekać na korytarzu. Wiele osób zdziwiło się, że nauczyciel ze szkoły publicznej tak się zaangażował. Utwierdziło go to w przekonaniu, że dobrze postąpił.

Postanowił poczekać na diagnozę lekarza lub na kogoś z rodziny Eileen. Nie bał się nawet konfrontacji ze Snape'em — tym razem nie miał się czego wstydzić.

Jak na zawołanie usłyszał stukanie obcasów. Kobieta w czarnych szpilkach wyglądała jak młodsza i żeńska wersja idącego za nią mężczyzny. Harry wstał z ławki, ale krocząca kobieta w pośpiechu nie zwróciła na niego uwagi. Natomiast Snape –— jak najbardziej.

— Sarah — zawołał siostrę.

Ta odwróciła się, wyglądała jak w amoku.

— To pan Potter, jest wychowawcą Eileen.

Harry milczał, domyślając się, że pani Brooks chciała jak najszybciej zobaczyć córkę.

— Rozumiem, że pan z nią przyjechał? — Skinięcie głową. — Dziękuję, w takim razie.

— Pielęgniarka wprowadziła ją do pokoju, do którego przed chwila wszedł obchód… — postanowił się odezwać.

Matka Eileen wyraźnie odetchnęła, zapukała i weszła do pomieszczenia.

Harry spojrzał na Snape'a, czując się niezręcznie.

— To chyba nic wielkiego, ale… — przełknął ślinę — jakby pan mógł mi chociaż sms-em dać znać o wynikach badań…

— Niech pan tu zaczeka, panie Potter.

Nim zaskoczony Harry zdążył odpowiedzieć, za Snape'em zamknęły się drzwi.

=o=o=o=

Wieść o nadchodzącym pobieraniu krwi sprawiła, że świat Eileen znowu zaczął wirować. Całe szczęście nie zemdlała, zwłaszcza, że akurat w tym momencie weszła jej rodzicielka. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy na matczynej twarzy pojawiła się ulga. Czasem miała wrażenie, że jej mama odczuwa ból, patrząc na nią przez dłuższą chwilę, tak samo gdy oglądała stare ślubne fotografie.

Uśmiech dziewczyny pogłębił się wraz z mrugnięciem wujka, który pojawił się po chwili.

— Czy mogę się dowiedzieć czegoś o stanie córki? Czy wszystko z nią dobrze?

Lekarka kiwnęła głową, dając sygnał stażyście, aby ten przedstawił sytuację.

— Myślimy, że tak. Wstrząśnienie mózgu wykluczyliśmy. Pobierzemy dziewczynie krew, oddamy do laboratorium mocz. Zlecimy też tomograf, ale wizytę dopiero ustalimy, nie ma sensu trzymać dziecka w szpitalu. Będzie pani ją mogła zabrać za około godzinę — przyszły pediatra rzeczowo odpowiedział na pytanie.

— A tymczasem idziemy dalej — oznajmiła lekarka. — Zaraz powinna pojawić się pielęgniarka i pobrać krew. Do widzenia.

Gdy białe kitle opuściły salę, Sarah usiadła na krześle przy szpitalnym łożu.

— Napędziłaś nam strachu — odgarnęła niesforne kosmyki z twarzy córki.

— Przepraszam.

— Przestań, ważne, że to nic wielkiego. Boli cię głowa?

— Tylko jak dotykam guza — przyznała Eileen, nagle sobie coś przypominając. — Pan Potter już pojechał do domu? Muszę mu podziękować! — zaaferowała się.

— Tak, to bardzo miłe z jego strony, koniecznie musisz mu dać bombonierkę…

— Załatwię to — postanowił Severus. Tak intymnych scen zdecydowanie brakowało w życiu jego siostry i siostrzenicy, dlatego nie miał zamiaru im dłużej przeszkadzać. — Jak z Eileen wszystko dobrze i wraca do domu, to sobie poradzicie… — Wyjął z kieszeni klucze od samochodu i położył je na stoliku. — Wrócę taksówką. Dam znać matce, że wszystko w porządku.

6.

Harry nigdy by nie pomyślał, że jednym z epizodów jego życia będzie podróż taksówką z Severusem Snape'em. Tym bardziej taka, która prowadzi do smażalni ryb. No chyba że daniem głównym byłby panierowany Potter podany wraz z purée z Granger i surówką weasleyowską.

_Och, do cholery! Dobra, uczył mnie w liceum i był powszechnie znanym dupkiem, ale kiedy to było? Może nauczanie mu nie służyło, nie każdy się nadaje…_

Snape poczuł na sobie wzrok i wyzywająco go odwzajemnił, łatwo wygrywając próbę sił. Harry nigdy nie był w tej zabawie mistrzem – z oczu za dużo dało się wyczytać.

W barze zasiedli przy oknie z widokiem na oświetlony latarniami port. Snape zamówił dwa zestawy obiadowe oraz butelkę cydru.

_To prawie jak randka_, pomyślał przewrotnie Harry, _Snape nawet za mnie płaci!_ Ukrył ręką uśmiech, chyba zwariował.

— Tak, też dostrzegam ironię tej sytuacji — Snape wyrwał go z zamyślenia. — Podejrzewam, że McGonagall mogłaby się mocno zdziwić.

Harry wesoło parsknął.

— Pewnie tak, ale nie znałaby kontekstu… — Poprawił okulary. — Swoją drogą, to chyba ja powinienem postawić obiad panu… za to nieporozumienie sprzed dwóch miesięcy — przyznał zażenowany.

Snape uniósł brew.

— To już nieważne, panie Potter. Rozumiem, że mimo wszystko miał pan dobre intencje.

Harry teatralnie położył dłoń na klatce piersiowej, zszokowany. Snape przewrócił oczami, ale kontynuował:

— Poprzednia wychowawczyni nie pamiętała dobrze nawet imion uczniów, nie mówiąc o nauczeniu ich czegokolwiek. Ktoś komu zależy… jest ciekawą odmianą.

Harry zamrugał, otwierając usta. Wyglądał zapewne jak dorsz, z którego zaraz miał dostać usmażony filet.

— Teraz to biedna pani profesor zeszłaby na zawał! — szybko zażartował, chcąc ukryć zawstydzenie.

— Nie przesadzajmy.

Harry skłonił głowę i zaczął podziwiać kutry rybackie. Zdarzyło mu się już spacerować tą okolicą, jednak nigdy wcześniej nie odwiedził lokalnej smażalni. Był wierny ryżowi w sosie słodko-kwaśnym z dostawą do domu.

Zjedli posiłek wymieniając poglądy na tematy tak standardowe jak wiecznie padający deszcz. Harry dowiedział się również o wybitnie brzydkim mechanicznym Świętym Mikołaju, który stał przy wejściu The Co-operative Food. Na wspomnienie marketu ponownie się zaczerwienił, ale Snape darował sobie komentarze.

Rozmowa, choć miejscami niezręczna, była całkiem miła, stwierdził Harry. Wpływ na ten osąd mogło mieć jego niezbyt barwne ostatnio życie towarzyskie. Jedno wyjście do baru Syriusza z Ronem i Hermioną to było za mało.

Gdy kelnerka podeszła zabrać talerze, Harry podjął spontaniczną decyzję o zamówieniu dwóch piw. Nie wiedzieć czemu, kobieta zmierzyła go wzrokiem w dziwny sposób.

— Nie trzeba było, panie Potter — stwierdził Snape, gdy zostali sami przy stoliku.

— Nalegam, będę czuł się mniej niezręcznie… I wystarczy Harry, naprawdę.

Spojrzenie Snape'a było badawcze, ale uśmiech Harry'ego szczery.

— Snape, w takim razie — nadeszła poważna odpowiedź.

Harry ugryzł dolną wargę, powstrzymując się przed zachichotaniem. Cydr wyraźnie go rozluźnił, cicho szumiąc w uszach. Prawie bezalkoholowe miesiące wytrąciły go z „pijackiej formy" zdobytej w czasie studiów.

Słodko-gorzki smak Guinnessa był idealnym zwieńczeniem obiadu. Tradycyjna ryba z frytkami, przypomniała mu o domu, który znalazł w Brighton.

— Ron i Hermiona nadal są razem — postanowił przerwać ciszę.

— Czyli istnieje szansa, że jakiś Weasley będzie posiadał choć odrobinę zdrowego rozsądku? — zakpił Snape. — A może już się urodził?

Harry popił piwo, dusząc w sobie chęć kanonady w obronie przyjaciela. Był bardzo szczęśliwy, mogąc porozmawiać o czymś innym niż zawodowe sprawy. Nie chciał zepsuć tej nieprzewidywalnej, sympatycznej rozmowy.

— Ron został policjantem. Z tego co mi wiadomo przechodzą tam różne testy… te na głowę również.

— A znajoma jest ci seria filmów o Akademii Policyjnej?

Harry zachłysnął się piwem, które ujście znalazło w przegrodzie nosowej. Wytarł się niezgrabnie rękawem koszuli.

Samozadowolenie na twarzy pana żartownisia rozdrażniło go. Piwo w nosie to nic zabawnego, musiał się zemścić.

— A wiesz co robi Neville? — Oparł ręce o stół i pochylił się. — Neville Longbottom?

— Wybacz, Potter, ale niezbyt interesowałem się losem byłych uczniów.

— Cóż jest ogrodnikiem — poinformował Harry, wracając do poprzedniej pozycji. Świat odrobinę zawirował.

— A więc kosi trawę, fascynujące — lekceważąco podsumował Snape, jednakże zmarszczył brwi, dostrzegając przebiegły uśmieszek.

— Tak, zapewne kosi trawę, na powierzchni jakiś… hmm… — pogładził się po żuchwie — siedemnastu hektarów.

Snape z głośnym stuknięciem odłożył kufel. Dobrze, że wykonany był z wytrzymałego szkła.

— A doookładniej, pracuje dla samej Elżbiety II w Buckingam Palace.

Snape ponownie uniósł piwo, tym razem w geście toastu: „Boże, chroń królową" i dopił resztę alkoholu.

Niekontrolowany wybuch śmiechu był ostatecznym dowodem na poczucie humoru mężczyzny, który w końcu pozwolił sobie na ukazanie zębów w niewymuszonym uśmiechu. Winę zrzucił na alkohol, rzecz jasna.

_W sumie to ile Snape może mieć lat? _Harry krążył palcem po ściance kufla._ Pewnie z pięćdziesiąt. Nie wygląda. Gnojek ma mniej siwych włosów ode mnie! Cholera, więcej już dzisiaj nie piję. _

— Och, Bowie! Kiedyś słuchałem go namiętnie — Harry westchnął nostalgicznie, gdy z głośników zaczął lecieć utwór jego idola z nastoletnich lat — a płytę „Space Odity" przesłuchałem chyba z trzy razy z rzędu, zanim powiedziałem Syriuszowi, że je… — zamarł. _Kurwa. Kurwa. Kurwa. Pieprzony Bowie! Dlaczego nie istnieje sposób na wymazanie komuś pamięci?!_

Zanim jego mózg wymyślił, kim innym mógłby być niż gejem, Snape przerwał jego męki:

— Coming out z Davidem Bowiem. To naprawdę mało oryginalne, Potter.

Harry odetchnął. Miał prawie trzydzieści lat, powinien już dawno nie przejmować się zdaniem innych, ale każda akceptacja była dla niego jak na wagę złota. Na dodatek Snape zachowywał się jakby to nie była żadna „wielka sprawa", tylko najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie. Miło. Miał dosyć kilkuminutowych zapewnień, że ktoś nie ma problemu z homoseksualizmem.

— To jak ty to zrobiłeś? — zapytał uszczypliwie. Cóż złego było z wyjściem z szafy z sir Davidem?

Oczy Snape zaszły jakby gęstą mgłą. Harry przestraszył się, że przesadził i może zaraz dostać w dziób.

— Kilka metrów stąd stał kuter, jakich tu wiele, ojciec przyłapał mnie w szalupie. — Snape wystukał rytm o blat stołu. — Bardziej spektakularnie, nie uważasz?

Tętno Harry'ego przyśpieszyło, myśl goniła kolejną. Nie miał prawa pytać Snape'a o szczegóły, ale niestety mógł się ich domyślić.

Gdy dopili swoje piwa, Snape zadzwonił po taksówki.

Żaden z nich nie rozmawiał ze swoim kierowcą, pogrążeni we własnych myślach.

=o=o=o=

W poniedziałek Harry musiał uspokoić swoich wychowanków, zapewniając, ze wszystko z ich koleżanką dobrze i tylko musi poleżeć kilka dni w łóżku. Na zmartwionego wyglądał w szczególności Daniel, którego Eileen nie tak dawno znokautowała.

7.

Okres przerwy świątecznej spędził w Brighton, w mieszkaniu Syriusza, gdzie zawsze czekał na niego jego pokój. W szufladzie znalazł nawet stary numer Playboya, który kiedyś specjalnie zostawił na widoku. Syriusz często wracał do tematu, jednocześnie śmiejąc się i będąc złym, że Harry tak długo ukrywał przed nim prawdę.

Świąteczne śniadanie tradycyjnie zjadł u Weasleyów. Został zbombardowany pytaniami o życie w Swanage, a Molly, jak to ona, bez skrępowania zapytała również o strefę uczuciową. Harry musiał przyznać, że z nikim się nie spotyka, ale pomyślał, że kto wie, może w nadchodzącym roku to ulegnie zmianie.

Po cichu tego sobie życzył.

=o=o=o=

Trząsł się z zimna stojąc przed automatycznymi drzwiami The Co-operative Food. Powinien założyć ten sam płaszcz co ostatnio, ale nie chciał, by dzisiejsze zakupy przypominały te sprzed kilku miesięcy. Gdy zobaczył samochód Snape'a, uśmiechnął się czarująco.

— Dzień dobry.

— Potter.

— Ten Mikołaj rzeczywiście jest przerażający, nie chciałbym go spotkać w nocy. — Zaśmiał się nerwowo.

Snape zmierzył wzrokiem świąteczną ozdobę, wyraźnie zgadzając się ze stwierdzeniem.

— A gdzie Eileen? — zapytał Harry, chcąc zatrzymać Snape'a.

— Okazało się, że omdlenie rzeczywiście miało związek z okresem dojrzewania.

— Ach… rozumiem.

_Albo i nie. Ginny zawsze krzyczała, że „tego" nie da się zrozumieć bez posiadania macicy._

— A teraz przepraszam, ale mam do zrobienia zakupy. — Snape pożegnał się i ruszył w stronę wejścia.

— Och, ja też! — powiedział niewinnie Harry, doganiając mężczyznę. — I tak przy okazji, chciałbym porozmawiać o szkolnej wyciecze do Brighton, potrzebuję jeszcze jednego opiekuna.

=o=o=o=

Słuchając opowiadanej przez Snape'a historii Royal Pavilion, Harry zastanawiał się, ile interesujących wykładów przegapił podczas nauki w liceum. Chemia nigdy go nie pociągała, ale co roku jeździli z klasą Snape'a na wycieczki. Nie słuchał opowieści nietoperza z laboratorium, bo był zajęty potyczkami z Malfoyem. Żałosne.

Dlatego teraz, gdy tylko któryś z jego uczniów zaczynał rozmawiać, surowo go upominał. Przecież opowieść o budynku wybudowanym z inicjatywy króla Jerzego IV była taka interesująca!

=o=o=o=

Rozglądnął się po wnętrzu restauracji McDonald's. Policzył zasiadających przy stolikach uczniów. Odetchnął, gdy brakującą dwójkę dostrzegł przy kasach. Pilnowała ich pani Jones, z którą miał zatarg przed wyjazdem.

„_Z jakim rodzicem jedziemy?"_

„_Pan Snape, wujek Eileen, się zgodził."_

„_Harry… to nie jest dobry pomysł. Nie jesteś stąd, więc możesz nie wiedzieć…"_

„_Czego mogę nie wiedzieć, Lindo?"_

„_Snape to… — Linda ciężko westchnęła — stary… gej i o ile nie obchodzi mnie z kim sypia, to nie jestem pewna czy powinien być opiekunem dzieci."_

„_Wszystko już ustalone, pani Jones, a starogejowstwo nie jest zaraźliwe, proszę się nie martwić."_

Postawił przed Snape'em kawę i wybrał krzesło znajdujące się pod kątem 45 stopni – według badań to najlepsze położenie do konwersacji.

— Mówiłem, że nie stołuję się w takich miejscach.

— To tylko kawa.

— Jeżeli chcesz mnie, Potter, zaprosić na kawę, to następnym razem wybierz lepsze miejsce. — Snape zachowywał się jak diva. — Brak skrzeczących nad uchem dzieciaków też byłby mile widziany.

— A chciałbyś, żebym cię zaprosił? — zaryzykował Harry, uświadamiając sobie, że bardzo by chciał to zrobić. Snape był interesującym facetem.

— Na pewno nie na taką lurę — prychnął owy facet w odpowiedzi.

Harry'emu szybciej zabiło serce. Szukał odpowiednich słów, jednak zanim zdążył otworzyć usta, do stolika dosiadła się Linda.

— Wszystkie dzieciaki już jedzą — oznajmiła. — Za dwadzieścia minut musimy wsiadać do autokaru, czyli za jakieś piętnaście nakażemy im iść do toalety…

Pani Jones zaczęła narzekać na zachowani klasowego urwisa Daniela, a Harry nie mógł odciągnąć wzroku od zdegustowanego profilu. Krzywy nos, mocno zarysowane kości policzkowe i dokładnie ogolona żuchwa – to nie były cechy mężczyzny, którego plakat Harry zawiesiłby sobie na ścianie sypialni. A jednak, gdy Snape skończył pić, tętno Harry'ego nie zwolniło.

— Harry!

Ocknął się.

— Zabierz chłopców do toalety, ja idę z dziewczynkami — rozporządziła nauczycielka. — Panie Snape, proszę pilnować pozostałych — dodała niechętnie.

=o=o=o=

Od godziny wpatrywał się w wyświetlony na telefonie numer Severusa Snape'a, który bezczelnie spisał z listy telefonów kontaktowych szkolnego sekretariatu.

_Dobra, jeżeli chcę, żeby coś się w moim życiu zaczęło dziać, muszę teraz nacisnąć zieloną słuchawkę. Teraz. _

Zrobił to. Zaskoczony własnym działaniem przyłożył Nokię do ucha. Po dwóch sygnałach Snape odebrał połączenie.

— Dobry wieczór, z tej strony Harry.

Krótka cisza.

— Nie byłem świadomy wymiany numerów telefonów — powiedział Snape.

— Właśnie dzwonię, żeby była to obustronna transakcja — wybrnął Harry.

— Jestem zaszczycony.

_Ten sarkazm mi nie pomaga, Snape!_

— Przy okazji, chciałbym porozmawiać o tej kawie…

— Zapomnij — wtrącił się Snape, co wytrąciło Harry'ego z równowagi.

— S-słucham?

— To nie jest dobry pomysł, panie Potter. Przepraszam, ale muszę kończyć rozmowę, do widzenia.

Dźwięk rozłącznego połączenia odbijał się echem od zdeterminowanej myśli:

_O nie, tak łatwo nie dam się spławić._

8.

Eileen miała serdecznie dosyć lustrującej ją babci. To przecież nie była jej wina, że zmuszono ją do występu w szkolnym przedstawieniu!

— Więc całe to kółko teatralne ma za małą liczbę członków i nie ma kto robić za drzewo? — powiedziała staruszka, przyglądając się trzem zaproszeniom.

— Nie będę żadnym drzewem, babciu… — powiedziała ze zrezygnowaniem Eileen.

— A kim?

— Częścią tańczącej pary numer trzy.

Babcia uśmiechnęła się przebiegle.

— Częścią, powiadasz. A kto będzie drugą połówką? — zapytała, otrzymując skrzywioną minę wnuczki.

— Daniel — imię zostało wysyczane przez zęby.

Babka zmarszczyła brwi.

— Czy to jakaś forma resocjalizacji?

Eileen westchnęła.

— Nie wiem, ale jeżeli on jeszcze raz… — Zacisnęła pięści.

Gest został zauważony.

— Właśnie, może w końcu mi powiesz, co takiego naprawdę ten chłopak powiedział. Bo że uderzyłaś kogoś za nazwanie cię Buszmenką, nie uwierzę.

— On… — Skrzywiła się. — Powiedział, że wujek jest sama-wiesz-kim — przyznała niechętnie.

— Eileen, wiesz, że przemoc nigdy nie jest rozwiązaniem. — Dziewczyna kiwnęła smutno głową. — Ale wiesz też, że jesteś dobrym dzieckiem, prawda?

=o=o=o=

Severus przyglądał się odbiciu w lustrze. Prawdopodobnie przesadził, zakładając garnitur na szkolne przedstawienie, ale już nie miał zamiaru się przebierać.

Gdy zszedł na parter, matka z siostrą już na niego czekały. Obydwie uniosły pytająco brwi. Co w rodzinie to nie zginie.

— Jak ekscytująco — przyznała najstarsza członkini rodziny, gładząc dawno nie noszoną garsonkę. — Prawie jakbyśmy szli na spektakl do Royal Opera House.

— Tak, niektórzy rzeczywiście się tak wystroili. — Sarah ostentacyjnie zmierzyła Snape'a, ale nie otrzymała riposty z jego strony.

=o=o=o=

— Nie musisz wyglądać jak obrażona na cały świat, mnie też do tego zmusili.

— A ty nie musisz się do mnie odzywać.

— Przecież przeprosiłem! A poza tym, ja tylko powtórzyłem co inni mówili.

— Wiesz, to jest jeszcze bardziej żałosne, skoro nawet nie masz swojego zdania.

— Dobra, już wiem, że to nieprawda. To znaczy… że tak się nie mówi.

— Dobra, możesz się już zamknąć, bo schodzimy ze sceny za dwa obroty.

Po ostatniej sekwencji tańca Eileen weszła za kotarę, myśląc o tym, żeby wreszcie ściągnąć z siebie suknie i oddalić się od Daniela. Jedno śmierdziało stęchlizną, a drugie było takie irytujące!

=o=o=o=

Jak na niewielką szkołę, którą niewątpliwie była ta imienia Karola Dickensa, kółko teatralne posiadało całkiem niezłą garderobę. Wirujące eleganckie fraki i pompatyczne suknie balowe przedstawiały sobą uroczy widok. Niestety Harry nie mógł się na nim skupić. A wszystko przez siedzącego w drugim rzędzie mężczyznę, z którym planował się skonfrontować.

Oklaski zakończyły koniec aktu pierwszego. Scenografia zaczęła się zmieniać, ale to Snape, który wstał z miejsca, zainteresował go o wiele bardziej.

Przeprosił siedzącą obok kobietę i szybkim krokiem wyszedł z sali gimnastycznej, dzisiejszego wieczoru robiącą za teatr. Wszedł za mężczyzną do łazienki.

— Możemy porozmawiać? — darował sobie powitanie.

— Nie wiesz, że pogawędki przy oddawaniu moczu są dla pedziów? — Snape wskazał ręką na pisuary.

— Czyli idealnie.

— Potter… — zaczął ostrzegawczo Snape, kiedy Harry się do niego zbliżył.

— Słuchaj, po prostu daj się zaprosić na kawę, co ci szkodzi?

Snape pokręcił głową.

— To bez sensu.

— Dlaczego? — zapytał powoli. — Jestem aż taki brzydki?

— Bądź rozsądny, Potter.

— Harry — podszedł bliżej. Wiedział, że wcale nie był odrażający, a jak się postarał potrafił być całkiem pociągający. — I jestem jak najbardziej rozsądny, chcę iść z tobą na kawę, więc…

Snape położył rękę na jego klatce piersiowej, chcąc go odsunąć, ale wcale nie był stanowczy. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy, napięcie rosło. Harry zaczął ciężej oddychać i właśnie w tym momencie Snape przestał go dotykać. Nerwowo spojrzał na drzwi, jakby obawiał się, że ktoś mógł ich zobaczyć.

— Poszedłeś za mną do toalety. — Wrócił do poprzedniej myśli Harry'ego.

— Dokładnie.

Snape westchnął.

— Dobrze, wypijemy tę przeklętą kawę, ale ja wybieram miejsce.

— Kiedy? — zapytał, podekscytowany. _Szach-mat, panie Snape!_

— Skoro jesteś taki zdeterminowany, bądź przygotowany w każdej chwili.

=o=o=o=

Siedząc na kanapie, zdecydował się zadzwonić do Hermiony. Musiał się w końcu komuś wygadać. Komuś, kto od razu nie poleci podzielić się rewelacjami z innymi.

— Cześć, Hermiono.

— Ojej, czuję się zaszczycona, że mój przyjaciel raczył do mnie zadzwonić — odpowiedziała.

Harry usłyszał, że przyjaciółka ściszyła telewizor. Ron pewnie miał wieczorną zmianę.

— Przepraszam, ostatnio sporo miałem na głowie — wytłumaczył się ze skruchą w głosie.

— No to opowiadaj.

_Skoro sama tego chcesz…_

— Pamiętasz tego gościa z pierwszego zebrania?

— Ten co był już bardzo grzeczny podczas drugiego? Tak, pamiętam tego diabła wcielonego. — Zaśmiała się do telefonu. — Czy też Snape'a.

Harry zawahał się, ale tylko przez sekundę.

— No właśnie, to naprawdę jest Snape — oznajmił poważnie.

— Zabawne.

— Nie kłamię. To jest Snape i… tak jakby umówiłem się z nim na randkę. To znaczy ma do mnie jeszcze zadzwonić…

Hermiona milczała, najwyraźniej analizując każde słowo.

— Harry, jeżeli to żart i nagrywasz naszą rozmowę ku uciesze Freda i Georga, to popamiętasz — zagroziła Hermiona. Harry miał ochotę jej przypomnieć, że jako prawnik powinna wiedzieć, że groźby w Anglii są karalne.

— Okej — przytaknął, czekając na…

— MATKO BOSKA, JAK TO SIĘ STAŁO?!

I Harry jej opowiedział.

9.

Oczekiwany telefon nadszedł trzynaście dni po deklaracji Snape'a. Tylko on mógł być tak perfidny by zadzwonić o 6:30 i zapytać o adres, pod który ma przyjechać.

— Dzień dobry, Harry, mam nadzieję, że cię nie obudziłem.

— Ależ skąd, byłem akurat w trakcie śniadania.

Harry wsiadł do samochodu.

— To dokąd jedziemy?

— Brighton, oczywiście.

=o=o=o=

Niejedna osoba nazwałaby Harry'ego desperatem. Od godziny siedział w samochodzie, czekając aż jego „randka" wróci z rozmowy biznesowej. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy w końcu mężczyzna wszedł do samochodu.

— Gdzie teraz?

— Hurtownia kosmetyków.

Harry jęknął, miał nadzieje, że Snape rzeczywiście był wart jego czasu.

=o=o=o=

Popijając najlepsze latte macchiato w życiu, Harry zapomniał o prawie dwóch godzinach przesiedzianych w samochodzie.

— Nie wiem, jakim cudem nie znałem tego miejsca.

— Ta kawiarnia nigdy nie była popularna wśród studentów — powiedział Snape. — Całe szczęście.

Harry zaśmiał się.

— Myślę, że to wina braku alkoholu w menu.

— Co za spostrzegawczość.

— Nieprawdaż? — zapytał Harry. — Mam jeszcze kilka innych zalet w zanadrzu. I chyba zasłużyłem sobie na to by mówić ci po imieniu.

— Nikt ci nie zabrania — oznajmił Severus, popijając espresso.

Harry przełknął ślinę, dostrzegając jaką przyjemność sprawiała mężczyźnie dobra kawa. W tamtym momencie chciał być małą filiżanką, którą Snape przystawiał do swoich ust.

— Świetnie. — Zaczerwieniony na twarzy, klasnął w dłonie. — Tak więc, Severusie, początek naszej randki był niezbyt interesujący, ale teraz się zrehabilitowałeś.

— Randki? — Snape udał zaskoczonego.

— Dokładnie. Nie myśl sobie, Severusie, że się wywiniesz od płacenia.

— Zaraz, zaraz — Snape oparł łokcie o blat stołu i podtrzymał głowę skrzyżowanymi dłońmi. — A co z równouprawnieniem?

— Z pensją nauczycielską mam je w nosie. — Mrugnął. — A wracając do menu… ta szarlotka z lodami brzmi przepysznie.

=o=o=o=

Okazało się, że wizyta w kawiarni „Pod różami" nie była ostatnim punktem programu. Harry ucieszył się jak dziecko na przejażdżkę kolejką Volks's Electric Travel. Prawdę mówiąc bawił się tak świetnie, że nie zwrócił uwagi na zdegustowaną minę bileterki.

— Polubiłem Swanage, ale Brighton jest tylko jedno — powiedział, podziwiając widoki.

— Zamierzasz tu wrócić?

— Nie, a na pewno nie teraz… — odwrócił się do Snape'a. — Podoba mi się praca w szkole. Moje mieszkanie też jest znośne, sąsiedzi również. No i ty też jesteś całkiem okej.

— Całkiem okej? — parsknął Severus.

Harry uśmiechnął się kokieteryjnie.

— Na wyższą notę trzeba zapracować. — Przesunął się bliżej towarzysza podróży.

Severus dokładnie mu się przyglądał.

— Jesteś pewny, że wiesz, w co się chcesz wpakować? Pomyślałeś o konsekwencjach?

— Co będzie, to będzie. Mam dosyć martwienia się o zdanie innych. Jak mnie będą chcieli wyrzucić z pracy, polecę do Strasburga i wygram kupę forsy. Dla mnie bomba.

Severus zamrugał i po chwili szczerze się zaśmiał. Harry był niemożliwy…

Niemożliwie kuszącą perspektywą.

— Harry?

— Tak?

— Biorę pięćdziesiąt procent z wygranej sprawy — powiedział i przyciągnął go do siebie.

Niczym się nie przejmując, Harry odwzajemnił pocałunek.

EPILOG

Harry Potter, trzydziestodwuletni nauczyciel angielskiego nadal pamiętał słowa wychowawczyni z liceum.

Był także w związku ze swoim byłym nauczycielem chemii, który przed chwilą obciągnął mu w ramach prezentu urodzinowego.

Uśmiechnięty zszedł ze schodów niedawno wynajętego mieszkania, chcąc udać się do kuchni. Drzwi salonu były szeroko otwarte, a to oznaczało…

— Niespodzianka! — krzyknęła ferajna zasiadająca przy stole.

_Dobrze, że jestem ubrany._

— Dziękuję, naprawdę nie musieliście. — Wskazał na duży, czekoladowy tort i prezenty.

Syriusz podszedł pierwszy.

— Wszystkiego najlepszego, szczeniaku. — Objął go.

— Toż to stary pryk, żaden szczeniak — poprawiła Syriusza Sarah, jak to miała w zwyczaju. — Wszystkiego najlepszego. Kartka Eileen z obozu już do was dotarła?

Harry pokiwał głową.

— Harry, zamek w drzwiach jest od tego, żeby go używać. — Hermiona pogroziła mu palcem, po czym złożyła mu najserdeczniejsze życzenia.

— Wszystkiego dobrego, stary. — Ron klepnął go po ramieniu i wypchnął syna do przodu. — Daj wujkowi laurkę, którą dla niego zrobiłeś, Hugo.

Harry przyjął małe arcydzieło sztuki i potarmosił chłopca po włosach. Hugo przypominał mu Percy'ego, ale wiedział, że Ron nie chciałby tego usłyszeć.

— Dziękuję wam, naprawdę nie wiem co powiedzieć. Zawołam Severusa i zaraz zrobię coś do picia.

— Niech się zgred pośpieszy — wymruczał Syriusz. — Musisz świeczki zdmuchnąć.

— Przygadał kocioł garnkowi… — powiedziała Sarah, siadając przy stole.

Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem i stanął przy schodach.

— Severusie, schodźże w końcu, przecież mam urodziny! — zawołał.

— A co innego świętujemy od północy?! — otrzymał głośną odpowiedź.

Harry spłonął rumieńcem, nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wracać do salonu, aby podziwiać miny odwiedzających.

— Severusie, goście zrobili mi niespodziankę! — odkrzyknął wściekle.

Cisza.

Kiedy Severus w końcu zawitał w salonie, zachowywał się jak gdyby nigdy nic.

— Pomyśl życzenie! — przypomniał chrześniakowi Syriusz, gdy w końcu zapalił wszystkie świeczki.

Harry zamknął oczy.

_Niech Sarah w końcu zauważy starania Syriusza, niech Eileen w końcu przyzna, że Daniel to dla niej ktoś więcej niż kolega i niech Hugo rośnie zdrowo. Niech Ron skończy kryminalistykę, a Hermiona wygra sprawę przeciwko Gazpromowi. A jeżeli chodzi o mnie… _— Uchylił powieki i spojrzał w oczy Severusa — _niech życie w Swanage będzie nadal takie, jakie jest_, pomyślał na koniec i dmuchnął z całych sił.

KONIEC


End file.
